Their Story
by Sweet-Lemonade
Summary: UPDATED. A collection of stories that tell the tale of Grimmjow and Ichigo's lives with each other. (GrimmIchi, Maybe Smut, Swearing)
1. The Visit

**So, I've gotten back into GrimmIchi and have decided to update this story now that I feel like I've gotten better. I feel like I made Grimmjow way too out of character in the earlier version of this, and I kinda wanna fix that as well as how Ichigo reacts to everything. And just the pacing of everything in general. Same rules apply with this story again; the chapters are not going to be in any particular order unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

 **The Visit**

It's a quiet night like any other, the sounds of restless crickets and distant traffic creates a soft lullaby for the orange haired boy. He lays on top of his bed in nothing but a pair of white basketball shorts. It's far too hot outside to even think of burrowing under the covers. A thin sheen of sweat covers his muscular body and his chest raises and lowers in a slow rhythm. His eyelids droop as sleep threatens to overtake him which he gladly welcomes.

A sudden burst of spiritual pressure makes Ichigo's body sit up, his mind now wide awake and pissed off. A groan falls past his lips as he runs a hand down his face, grumbling under his breath as he swings his legs over his bed. He gets to his feet and takes his time stretching before looking for his substitute badge. He decides against waking Kon since he knows that the stuffed lion will just complain.

With a swift movement, the Soul Reaper forces himself out of his body and catches it before it hits the floor, laying it down on his bed. He opens his window, cringing as a loud screeching sound echos through his room. Ichigo waits to see if he has woken anyone up before jumping out into the midsummer night. He dashes towards the source of the spirit energy with a hard scowl on his face.

 _"This better be good,"_ he thinks to himself as he speeds towards his target, stopping a good distance away from the blue haired man. His back is turned to Ichigo, still oblivious to the young man's presence as he continues to look away, tapping his foot in an impatient manner.

"Hey," Ichigo calls out, getting the Arrancar's attention, "What are you doing here?"

"Jesus, took you long enough, Kurosaki." The older man spins on his heel to look at the Soul Reaper, his signature smirk on his face. Chocolate eyes narrow at the white clad man, Ichigo reaching up to rest his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"You didn't answer my question. Why did you come here, Grimmjow?" The bluenette lets out an amused snort as he puts his hand up, an orange eyebrow raising at the gesture.

"You can take your hand off of that sword. I ain't here to fight," he starts, his smile growing until the jaw on the side of his face begins to open, "Shocking! I know."

"And why should I believe you?" Grimmjow shrugs as he stuffs his hands deep into his pockets, his posture too relaxed for Ichigo's liking.

"Believe me or don't; it doesn't matter to me. But I'd like to ask you what you think I'd get out of lying."

"If I lower my guard, that'd give you an opening for a surprise attack." Grimmjow scoffs and shakes his head, looking up at the night sky. His expression softens as he stares at the clusters of stars, Ichigo's shoulders relaxing slightly at this.

"I don't work like that, Kurosaki. I like having battles when we're on equal ground so I can prove that I'm stronger. Attacking you when I tell you that I'm not going to seems pretty fucking cheap to me." Slowly, Ichigo removes his hand from his sword, keeping his eyes trained on the Arrancar. What Grimmjow said was true and he knows it.

"Okay, but if you aren't here to fight, then what _are_ you here for? You keep avoiding the question."

"You know," the bluenette starts, glancing back at the teen with a tired expression, "I don't really know. Wanted to take a walk, I guess?"

"You can take a walk back in Hueco Mundo."

"Yeah, but it's fucking boring there. Just miles of white sand and a dark sky," Grimmjow looks out at the city below the two of them, "It's different here. There's actual shit to look at. Plus, I'm sick and tired of being around all the other Espada. They're all whiny fucking bitches."

Ichigo sighs and rubs a hand over his face, exhaustion creeping up on the teen. The last time he checked his clock it was 2 in the morning, but who knows how long ago that was. Grimmjow watches the Soul Reaper with interest, a thin eyebrow raising at the young man's reaction.

"Look, if that's why you're here, do me a favor and go back to Las Noches. I don't trust leaving you out here alone and I just want to go to bed. I'm really not in the mood to follow you around to make sure you don't destroy anything." An amused snort makes Ichigo scowl, Grimmjow rolling his eyes at the orange head.

"If you really wanna sleep so bad, why don't I just stay with you for the night? Because there is no way in hell that I am going back to Hueco Mundo right now."

"Yeah, no. Out of the question. Not gonna happen. Etcetera, etcetera," Ichigo mumbles, "We all have to do shit we don't like. So deal with it."

As Ichigo turns to go home, Grimmjow sonidos in front of him, a hard scowl on his handsome face. Ichigo just gives him a blank expression, too tired to react when a hand is put on his shoulder. He really should slap the limb away, should put some distance between them, but he doesn't care. Grimmjow has already made it clear that he has no intention of starting a fight.

"Do you really think I'm gonna listen to you?" he snarls.

"No, but I was hoping you would," a yawn tumbles out of Ichigo's mouth as he gently grabs Grimmjow's wrist and lowers his hand off of his shoulder, "But I'm guessing my only options are I let you follow me home or you destroy something."

"Yeah. So choose wisely, Ichigo."

"Eh, fuck it." The Soul Reaper walks around the Arrancar, motioning for him to follow as he starts towards his house. He doesn't notice the large grin that spreads across Grimmjow's face, feeling like he might regret this decision later on. But there was nothing he can do now, so he'll cross that road when he gets to it.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this updated version. I personally like the idea of Ichigo just being so tired he doesn't give a shit anymore haha.**

 **Anyways, until next time**

 **~Sweet-Lemonade**


	2. Surprise Guest

**Surprise Guest**

Sunlight pours in from the window, bathing Ichigo's body in a pleasant warmth. He hums and turns his back towards the heat as he curls his knees closer to his chest. Slowly, his eyes crack open and he looks around at his empty room. Confusion starts to swirl around him as he searches for a certain blue haired man. Was last night just a dream?

An ear piercing scream jolts Ichigo from his blissful daze, the teen jumping out of his bed before running out of his room. The sound had come from downstairs. Without a second thought, Ichigo sprints down into the kitchen, stopping when he sees Karin hiding Yuzu behind her. The dark haired girl glares at something on the couch while Yuzu peeks out from behind her.

"What's wrong?" the orange head asks frantically, his eyes wide and filled with worry.

"There's a Hollow on the sofa! Get it out of here, Ichigo!" Karin demands, a loud groan snapping the young man out of his panic induced trance. A blue head of hair lifts up, the Arrancar's back facing the Soul Reaper. Ichigo's shoulders slump and a tired sigh escapes his lungs. He shakes his head and walks around the loveseat into the kitchen.

"Why the fuck are you yelling? I haven't done shit to you," Grimmjow turns his gaze to the Soul Reaper, a hard scowl on his face, "Your sisters are fucking awful."

"Hey! Shut up, Hollow scum! Get out of here or else I'll-"

"Karin, calm down. It's fine. He won't do anything to hurt you or Yuzu." Karin glares at Ichigo, watching through slitted eyes as he sticks his head in the fridge to find something to eat.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I let him come here. And if he does try anything, I can easily get him out of here."

"As if, Kurosaki," Grimmjow murmurs under his breath as he lays back down. Ichigo snorts as he glances back at the Arrancar, the larger man's legs hanging off the edge of the couch.

"Did you sleep like that last night?" he asks, watching in relief as his sisters rush upstairs. He could tell that Grimmjow's presence was making them uncomfortable, but there's nothing he can really do. He invited the asshole.

"Hollows don't need sleep, idiot."

"You know, you have a bad habit of not answering the right questions," Ichigo grabs a milk carton before walking to the kitchen table, "I know that Hollows don't need sleep. Doesn't mean that you can't."

The room goes silent as the teen fixes his breakfast, ignoring the eyes staring at him. As he reaches up to grab a bowl from one of the many cabinets, the sound of light footsteps start towards him. He doesn't turn around, knowing that Grimmjow is right behind him and too close for comfort. Ichigo shimmies against the counter and frees himself from the corner he was forced into.

"What are you doing?" An orange brow is raised at the question as he pours cereal into the bowl.

"I'm making myself breakfast?" he says, a scowl coming to his face as the Arrancar gets too close again, "And fucking take a step back. You're invading my personal space."

"Oh, don't give me that shit. You don't give a damn about 'personal space' when we're fighting."

"Yeah, because we're fighting. It's not like you're standing over me and watching everything I do. Like right now," to emphasize his point, Ichigo gently elbows the Hollow in gut, "You're making me claustrophobic."

"The fuck does claustrophobic mean?" The Soul Reaper slowly turns to face Grimmjow with a look of disbelief. Was this asshole just messing with him? Upon closer inspection of the Arrancar's puzzled expression, Ichigo knew he was being serious.

"Claustrophobia is the fear of confined spaces. How did you not know that?"

"Fuck off! I've never heard the word before!" Laughter tumbles past the teen's teeth bitten lips as Grimmjow turns away to pout. Bright eyes widen at the joyful sound, a small lump forming in the Arrancar's throat.

 _"What the hell?"_ The bluenette is forced from his thoughts when a finger pokes at his visible cheek, a deep growl rumbling in his chest. He narrows his gaze at the orange head in warning, curling up his lip as Ichigo just scoffs.

"Sorry, I just didn't know that you could pout like a little girl and it was freaking me out." Another chuckle fills the air as Grimmjow's eyes narrow even further. Before the bluenette can come up with a witty response, the substitute Soul Reaper walks past him to the table. The teen shoots Grimmjow a small smile before he looks back down at his breakfast.

Heat begins to rise to the Arrancar's cheeks, his jaw clenching in anger and confusion at his own body's reaction. What the fuck is going on with him? Why was he suddenly acting like a schoolgirl with a crush?

With wide eyes, Grimmjow sucks in a deep breath as he stomps towards the front door. No, that can't be the reason. It can't be! _"I can't like Kurosaki!"_

"Where are you going?" Ichigo calls, Grimmjow flinging the door open with so much force the doorknob creates an indent in the wall.

"I'm leaving!"

"Alright. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Shut the fuck up, Kurosaki!"

* * *

 **Well, this took longer for me to write than I thought it would. Sorry about that.**

 **Until next time,**

 **~Sweet-Lemonade**


	3. Bothersome

**Bothersome**

Ichigo's eye twitches as the same song he has been listening to for almost an hour now repeats, glancing at Grimmjow out of the corner of his eye. The Arrancar is still bobbing his head to the beat despite this being the 15th time he's heard it.

When Grimmjow begins to sing along, something inside of the orange haired boy snaps. He slams his pencil down on his desk and swivels his chair around to face the man who is just lounging on his bed. That pisses Ichigo off more.

"Would you fucking take it off of repeat? I can't listen to this again!" he yells, a slim, blue eyebrow raising.

"Why? It's a good song."

"Not when you play it a thousand times! Change it now!"

"No! You said that I could play whatever the fuck I want! And I want to listen to this."

"There are more songs than that one! Pick something else or I'm gonna go fucking crazy!" A wicked smirk dances across the Hollow's lips as he sits up, leaning in so close Ichigo can smell ash on his breath.

"I kinda wanna see that." With narrowed eyes, the teen pushes Grimmjow away. Why did he always have to get so close?

"No, you don't," Ichigo states as he turns back to his desk, "Why are you even here? I'm not gonna fight you today."

"I didn't say anything about fighting, Kurosaki." The Soul Reaper goes silent, his brow furrowing at that statement. If Grimmjow doesn't want to fight, then what _does_ he want? What is he getting out of coming to Ichigo's home? _"What does he get out of being around me?"_

"You didn't answer my question. Like always."

"What was the question?" A groan slips past the teen's lips as he lets his forehead hit his desk.

"You have the mind of an old fucking man. How the hell did you already forget my question?"

"Stop complaining and just ask it again, asshole!"

"Why are you here?" A deafening silence settles between them, the air becoming tense and heavy. The hell? Why was it so hard to get a straight answer out of the bluenette?

Ichigo clicks his tongue, shaking his head in defeat. No point in pushing the Arrancar unless he wanted to aggravate him. And that would just lead to bloody knuckles and swords clashing against each other. Frankly, Ichigo wasn't that opposed to that idea. Especially since the song has began to play again.

The orange head perks up as a different beat begins to play. He turns to look at the bluenette, surprised to see Grimmjow just staring out the window. But there was something off about him. About the way he's sitting. He looks rigid and almost… Nervous.

"Grimm-"

"Shut up. Don't say anything. Just finish whatever you're doing," he turns around, a sly smile on his face that makes Ichigo's heart skip a beat, "I wanna teach you a lesson for telling me what to do."

The teen can't help but to return the smirk, turning towards the Arrancar to meet his gaze. They both stare at each other, neither one refusing to back down.

"You're on."


	4. Memories

**Memories**

Ichigo lay on his bed, glaring up at the dark ceiling as time slowly ticks by. Chocolate eyes glance at the digital clock on the teen's desk, the number 11:56 is displayed. With a tired sigh, he looks away. He shuts his eyes for a moment as fleeting images of his mother play through his mind like a slideshow.

In 4 minutes it will be June 9th; Masaki Kurosaki's birthday. Heaviness weighs on Ichigo's heart as he tries to take deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself enough to sleep. But he knows that he won't be able to rest tonight. A numbness starts to spread through his body as he bites the inside of his lips. The Soul Reaper refuses to move despite the screeching of his window that rings through the room.

"Yo, Kurosaki. Let's fight." Dull and drained eyes slowly move to stare at the blue-haired Arrancar, Grimmjow raising a brow at the boy. Gently, he nudges the orange head in the side with the tip of his foot. Ichigo turns his head away and mumbles something in a quiet, weak voice.

"Just go away." Grimmjow scowls and moves into the small room, sitting down on the edge of the teen's bed. Ichigo meets blue eyes with a pitiful gaze, silently begging the Espada to leave.

"The fuck is wrong with you? You scared of me or something?"

"No."

"Then why are you acting like a pussy?" Taking in a deep breath, Ichigo's brow hardens. He turns over and faces the wall, a low growl rumbling deep in Grimmjow's chest. _"How fucking dare he turn his back on me!"_

"Go home, Grimmjow. I'm not gonna fight you," the Soul Reaper says, his voice slowly fading, "Especially not today."

"Why not?"

"Get out."

"No." With a clenched fist, Ichigo sits up and glares at the bluenette. His upper lip curls and he grinds his teeth, too upset to have patience.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you keep coming around here? Is it to bother me? To make me mad? Because if so, congratulations! You've succeeded!"

"I… I'm not here to bother you," Grimmjow says slowly, surprised by the teen's hostile reaction. He had never seen Ichigo this angry and he can't help but wonder what has happened to make him like this.

"Then why are you here?" That's a good question; a question Grimmjow has been actively avoiding. Why is he here? The teen scoffs and lays back down when the Arrancar goes silent.

Something from across the room catches the Espada's attention. A calendar is posted on the far wall with only one thing written on it. Squinting his eyes, Grimmjow struggles to make it out despite his good vision. When the words become clear, he raises an eyebrow.

 _Mom's Birthday._

"Where's your mom?" the blue-headed man asks suddenly, watching as Ichigo's body goes stiff.

"It's none of your business."

"I'm just fucking asking! Jesus, you don't need to be an asshole."

"Oh, I don't have to be an asshole? What about you? All you're here for is to mock me!" Ichigo yells, "You don't give a shit about me, so why should I tell you anything!"

The Sexta Espada stays quiet for a moment, letting the Soul Reaper's words sink in before he attempts to respond. He turns his head to look at the furious boy, something about him making Grimmjow's shoulders slump. Seeing Ichigo like this is something he didn't want to face ever again.

"When you're thinking really hard about something you start to bite your lip," Grimmjow starts, ignoring the way chocolate eyes go wide, "You try to not bite your nails so you let your sister put a clear coat of nail polish on them. You have a habit of cracking your knuckles and your right leg shakes when you are sitting and doing nothing."

"Grimmjow, what-"

"You really like listening to hard rock and you keep the TV on when you're alone because you like having background noise. You drink at least one cup of coffee a day and usually make another one, but eventually pour it down the drain because it makes you feel sick."

"How do you know all of that?"

"If I really don't give a damn about you, then why do I notice all that stuff?" A lump forms in Ichigo's throat as he sits up and leans against his headboard, blue eyes refusing to meet his gaze. The teen rubs the back of his neck as a wave of shame washes over him. He doesn't know anything about Grimmjow while the Arrancar has learned so much about him just from watching him.

"She's dead. My mom," Ichigo finally whispers after a few minutes of silence, "She died when I was 9. A Hollow killed her. It was because I fell for its lure and she protected me."

Grimmjow turns towards the young man, opening his mouth to say something before quickly shutting it. What is there to say? Sorry? Hell no. He is not going to apologize for something he didn't do. _"I don't even apologize for shit I do cause."_

"That sucks," he eventually says, cringing at how insincere it sounded.

"It was my fault," a small, somber voice mutters, "If I hadn't gone towards that Hollow, she would still be alive. It's all my fault."

Caught in an impossible situation, Grimmjow faulters as he tries to come up with something to say. Anything! A familiar smiling face flashes through the Arrancar's mind, his heart clenching in his chest.

"Before I died and became a Hollow, I had a little sister. Yuzu kinda reminds me of her," the bluenette begins, a heavy feeling resting on his chest and making it hard for him to breathe, "She meant the world to me. She was the sweetest person I had ever know. She would stay in my room and sing to me whenever I was having a shit day. But…"

It all becomes too much for Grimmjow. He struggles to take a breath, his hands shaking as images of his younger sister play through his brain. A rough and worn hand lands on the Arrancar's arm, gently squeezing it as Ichigo shoots the man a reassuring smile. It's enough to help him continue.

"She was killed during the war when the first bomb when off. I can't remember how I survived. I think I was drafted to fight, but I don't know anymore. She was only 12."  
Ichigo looks away, a sullen expression on his face. He can't imagine what it would be like to lose either Yuzu or Karin. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fucking fault, so why are you saying sorry?"

"Because I don't know what else to say." Grimmjow hums in understanding, laying down to stare up at the ceiling. Ichigo does the same and lets his hand stay close to the bluenette's. Nothing is said when Grimmjow laces their fingers together, squeezing the teen's hand in his.

"I didn't know that Hollows keep their memories. I always thought that they lost everything that related to how they used to be."

"Yeah, and you aren't the only one," Grimmjow states bitterly, "All Soul Reapers seem to forget that Hollows were once human, acting like we're all fucking monster who choose to be like this."

"What was it like when you first became a Hollow?" A sigh slips past the Espada's lips as he lets his eyes slide closed. He feels tired. _"Maybe I'll just stay here tonight. Maybe I'll try to sleep again."_

"It fucking sucks. When it first happened, everything became a big, painful blur. I lost all emotion except anger and I couldn't feel anything but hunger," he pauses and clicks his tongue, "After a Hollow first turns, they don't realize what they're doing. It's only after evolving into an Adjuchas does a Hollow gain consciousness again and remember everything that they did. I've seen new Adjuchas starve themselves to death because they feel so guilty. They can't cope with what they've done and lose the will to live."

"Why didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you keep going? Why didn't you feel so guilty?" Grimmjow opens his eyes and furrows his brows, ignoring the fact that Ichigo is staring at him. Why _did_ he keep going? At the time, there was nothing to gain from moving on. He could've easily just let himself die. So why didn't he?

"Don't know. Survival instinct maybe?" With a snort, Grimm turns towards the orange haired boy, "You know what the worst thing about being human was?"

"No, what?" A large smirk spreads across the Arrancar's face, causing Ichigo to shoot him a puzzled look.

"I had blonde hair and I couldn't fucking get rid of it." The laugh that was forced from Ichigo's mouth was angelic to Grimmjow.

"That's fucking stupid, Grimm!" Ichigo exclaims, shaking his head as he continues to chuckle. The usual scowl is gone from the boy's face, making him look young and happy. Slowly, Grimmjow lets his eyes close once again.

 _"Much better."_

* * *

 **I know that I haven't posted in a while. I've been experiencing writer's block. But I've had this idea for a while now. So, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Until next time,**

 **~Sweet-Lemonade**


End file.
